Action Comics Vol 1 57
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * "King" Ruggles ** Dutch ** Red Other Characters: * Mary Farnsby * John Farnsby Locations: * ** *** | Penciler2_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker2_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle2 = Vigilante: "The Feud of Rimfire Ridge" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Earl Simmons * Louie * Digger * Pinky Other Characters: * Betsy Hatton * Dave Standish * Jack Standish * Tom Hatton Locations: * ** ** Rimfire Ridge, Items: * Vigilante's Lasso | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle3 = Three Aces: "Veiled Desert Bandits" | Synopsis3 = The Three Aces are helping the French Foreign Legion fight against a Tuareg rebellion. But Fog's plane is shot down, while Gunner and Will are forced to retreat. At the French camp, General Devoust readies his troops for an assault on the raiders' camp. Gunner convinces him to wait until they rescue Fog. Captain Dumaresq accompanies them, as he speaks the language fluently and can sneak them in without suspicion. Tuareg chief Dutse welcomes the disguised "holy men" into his tent. He introduces them to Colonel Areilli, the man who gave them access to weapons and planes. They also find Fog, beaten and tortured, but otherwise still standing. While Dutse leads his men out to check on a noise, Gunner and Bill shed their robes and free Fog. The Aces and Captain Dumaresq fight their way out. Taking the colonel prisoner, they steal some Tuareg fighter planes. When the French army begins its attack, the Aces lead the flight squadron back to the camp. Bombs are dropped on the Tuaregs planes and armories. On the ground, Chief Dutse and his rebels are soon killed in the battle against the superior skills of the French troops. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Chief Dutse ** his Tuareg Raiders Other Characters: * General Devoust * Captain Dumaresq Locations: * ** Vehicles: * The Aces' Planes * | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "Mightier Than the Sword" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** General Von Blastenhoff Other Characters: * Reeves Locations: * ** Occupied Items: * Americommando's Bullwhip | Writer5_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler5_1 = John Daly | Inker5_1 = John Daly | StoryTitle5 = Congo Bill: "The Galloping Ghosts" | Synopsis5 = Congo Bill goes to Argentina, and takes part in a cattle drive, looking for a missing government agent. He finds a secret Nazi base. In the base he finds the agent, Burton, and gets him almost rescued when there's some shooting. Burton is wounded and won't make it; he sacrifices himself to allow Bill to escape. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Pedro * Burton Locations: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Treasure Trove" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Black Bart Other Characters: * Mike * unnamed woman | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Superman: Crime's Comedy King! was reprinted in Wanted #9 and . * Three Aces: The Aces are assisting the French Army, in North Africa, against Fascist Italian-sponsored Tuareg rebels. France would remain an independent nation until June, 1940. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}